My Hero
by GhostNox181
Summary: It's the final battle. Kagome is guarding the Palace of the West and Rin, while everyone else is off fighting. It's a lot harder than it sounds, and she isn't sure if she's going to last the night. She needs a hero. Oneshot songfic.


**I've been absent from the Sess/Kag writing world for awhile. I read my fair share. I just haven't written anything. Which is sad. I have a chapter near complete for one of my stories, but you just wouldn't believe my lack of motivation. But, come on fellow procrastinators, I know I'm not the only one out there.**

**Anyway, I heard this song for the first time in awhile while watching Shrek, and said "OMG PERFECT" and decided, one way or another, a song fic was GOING to happen. No promises on how it turns out…**

**The song is I Need a Hero by Bonnie Tyler.**

_Where have all the good men gone,  
>And where are all the gods?<br>Where's the street-wise Hercules,  
>To face the rising odds?<em>

The demon warriors had been endless. And quite frankly, Kagome was getting quite pissed off. Why on Earth had she been left in charge of the Palace of the West? Half these damn demons, on her side mind you, were only taking orders from her because 'Lord Sesshomaru commanded it'! If it weren't for Jaken being on her side, by some temptations of her-time items, and Rin threatening to tell on them, they wouldn't be listening to her at all.

Sure, she had improved her powers significantly in the year and half she had been traveling back and forth through the well, and especially in the last six months since Sesshomaru had joined her and the gang, and his extensive knowledge on pretty much everything (that arrogant jerk) did come in handy, as he so liked to point out. But over the months, Kagome and he had certainly gained… a friendship of sorts. If one could consider her constant blabbering and taking care of Rin under his impassive but still slightly curious glances, a friendship.

To be fair, he had opened up more, actually joining in during tea-time and even throwing in an occasional comment or two, and he was always surprising Kagome with tidbits of information. And he was never one to turn down the opportunity to join in on tormenting Inuyasha when he ticked off Kagome or Sango. He did do his fair share of hunting as well, and he contributed to fighting demons to get shards. Kagome had even caught him smiling a few times. Not a full smile, but she didn't even know he was capable of more than just a smirk or impassive frown. And perhaps these new changes and new insight started changing her heart, giving her and inner look and desire into something she didn't understand.

_Isn't there a white knight, upon a fiery steed?  
>Late at night I toss and I turn,<br>And dream of what I need._

But leaving her in charge of protecting the palace? Was he insane? She had confidence in her powers, but the amount of demon warriors filtering in through the break in the barrier was absurd! She could only hope the wall surrounding the palace was enough. The warriors she had sent out to protect the wall were falling, and fast. There's no way she would be able to protect the palace should the walls fall. She could only pray Sesshomaru and her friends returned from the main battle with Naraku as soon as possible for assistance.

From where she stood at the top of one of the guard posts on the wall, she surveyed the damage, shooting a helping arrow when needed, but knowing her miko powers would only get in the way should she accidentally hit her side, she could offer little help. She did shoot a few arrows and other burst of energy towards the opening where the least amount of her warriors was congregated.

Rin was with her, using her newly developing miko powers to heal the warriors who were too injured to continue on. Kagome had her on a mental leash, so she was always tuned into what the child was doing should she ever be out of sight. Kagome had thought long and hard about what to do with Rin during this time, and though she knew Jaken and a few warriors would provide more than adequate protection, if the palace were to fall, she wanted Rin to be near her so she could put up a barrier and get her safety at the exact moment Rin's protection was threatened. It had been the best idea she had come up with the last three days they had been fighting.

Kagome saw another opening, and shot an arrow into the mass that was demons, praying for backup to arrive soon. She didn't think her warriors would last much longer.

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Kagome looked up at the sun as it started fading behind the trees, going to sleep. Glancing at the sky, she saw as the night began to take over, cloaking the battle below in darkness. Using her energy, she was able to see in the dark, and she knew her restless warriors, though bloody and battered, would not stop until they had won, or were gone. She peered once more at the sky and the crescent moon nestled there between the stars that were trying to shine from over the foggy blackness, gave her hope.

They'd last the night, even if she had to put Rin a barriered room and go down there herself.

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure  
>And it's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life_

Her side had gained advantage, and for a moment they had managed to still the oncoming floods of demons. She knew it wouldn't last for long, and if they could diminish the hoards they had here now, they could possibly gain an advantage. Feeling her warriors had it under control, she turned to help Rin heal more people, being careful to keep her purifying powers under control, although she fully believed she wouldn't harm anyone she trusted, and she trusted everyone on her side.

She knew, if she could just hold the demons back, she wouldn't need to defeat them entirely. While it did concern her that it had been three, almost four days, without any word from Sesshomaru and her friends, she knew, whether it was a connection she had formed with him, or just some miko instinct, that wherever he was he was itching to be back her and fighting to protect her and Rin, as well as his palace.

She wasn't sure how it had happened. She just knew that as the weeks passed, she learned more about the mysterious and cold daiyoukai and him of her, and even if their friend status was iffy, she knew he has become somewhat possessive. And she would not object. He was intelligent, regal, powerful, collected, and beautiful. And she was not afraid to let people know.

Well maybe a little afraid. He did 'despise' humans after all. And yet, here she was. defending his most prized possession in the world, his daughter, and his palace. She wasn't sure where she stood in his eyes, but she knew where he stood in hers. she only hoped she could last to prove she was worth it.

_Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasy<br>Somewhere just beyond my reach  
>There's someone reaching back for me<em>

_Racing on the thunder  
>And rising on the heat<br>It's gonna take a superman,  
>To sweep me off my feet.<em>

The demons crashed the barrier like it wasn't there at all, and Kagome barely had time to blink before she was swarmed. She hardly had time to throw up a protective barrier around herself and Rin before the first wave rushed her, hitting her purifying shield and vanishing in a puff of ash. But with each crash, a little energy drained. She had worked the last few months on preserving her energy, but she had been using it the last three days almost constantly, and now the consequences were beginning to show.

The sudden burst of demons was not what sent Kagome's blood into a frigid torrent of ice. He was there. Standing at the entrance to palace grounds. And if he was here…

She didn't even want to think about what that would imply.

As technical guardian and person in charge, she stepped forth, leaving Rin behind in a barrier, and greeted him.

"Naraku."

He gave her a sadistic grin, and she barely had any time before his creepy tentacles were flying everywhere, knocking warriors to the ground, engulfing demons, and doing just about everything she could wish _not_ to happen. And with every heartbeat of his, she could feel the jewel pulsing along with her own heartbeat, and it made her sick to think they were in some sort of rhythm together.

Kagome sent a final hope into the night sky, illuminated in pink sparks, hoping it would show the despair and desperation for which they needed to return. She was strong, but should not handle him on her own, especially not after having been fighting for three days straight.

And, of course, as soon as the last of her sparks rained down, lightning flashed and thunder cracked, and rains began pouring down, completely out of nowhere, and Kagome cursed inwardly. This could not be a good sign.

Silently, she began praying as she advanced on Naraku, hoping to at least delay him.

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure  
>And it's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night.<em>

She knew she could only wait that long, probably not even that long, for Sesshomaru to come. If he was still…

No. She couldn't, wouldn't think like that. Naraku must've had to have tricked them. Sesshomaru, even in his a state near death would never abandon Rin, and she hoped herself as well.

Naraku let her get within ten feet, before a letting his miasma roll out. Kagome used a trick she had learned from, whom else, and took in deep breaths, purifying the air around her as she breathed it in. It took little energy and after the first few breaths become almost second nature. When Naraku noticed Kagome didn't seem to be affected, his grin slid from his face, and the amusement in his eyes was replaced by something akin to irritation.

From nowhere, tentacles shot at her, ten, twenty, too many to count, and she swung her bow in an arch to protect herself, effectively knocking the edges off. A hiss of pain let her know her purification powers were hurting him. She looked up to see the damage, but this lapse of concentration cost her. she was flung backwards and sent skidding across the ground, scraping against a few abandoned weapons, and on top of being tired and worn down, now she was bleeding and sore. The pelting rain did little to help.

Kagome knew she had no arrows, having run out during her time helping the others, and so reached for a sword on the ground. She didn't need to attack, just defend. As long as she kept her bubble around Rin up, and the warriors guarded the palace, she could defend herself until she was so cut one couldn't see her skin. And she planned to just that.

Another tentacle shot at her, and she managed to block it with the sword, though the force pushed her back a few feet. She kept standing, and sent a spark of purifying power through the metal, which released the force, and she had enough time to turn and dodge another attack.

He was playing her, and she knew it. Ultimately, though, she was playing with him as well. And he knew she was getting tired, and that's what he was waiting for. But she had just heard the enraged howl that filled the sky, drowning the thunder and lightning, and despite the fact she would give anything to lie down and never wake up, she smirked, knowing it wouldn't be much longer until she could put her weapons away and take Rin somewhere far away from this fight.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
>Out where the lightning splits the sea<br>I can swear there's someone somewhere watching me  
>Through the wind and the chill and the rain<br>And the storm and the flood  
>I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood<em>

He was coming. He would be here long before any of her friends, from the sound of that howl. He was pissed, angry beyond angry, and Naraku was going to be the chew toy he would take it out on. Kagome just had to keep him distracted for a few more minutes.

She lifted the sword, bringing it down in a blow that both severed a limb and purified demons near her, and turned to face her next challenge. But the challenge came before she had a chance to comprehend what was happening.

Naraku, sensing his impending doom, did not feel like playing with the girl any longer, knowing her savior was coming and she would be moved from this spot. When her attention was diverted, he used one of his many tentacles to draw her near to him. The sword was knocked from her hands with a light gasp as her arms were rendered useless.

He brought close, holding her against him.

"You can breathe my miasma, dear Kagome. But you are not immune. And I'm afraid our play time has run short." He purred, running a finger down her cheek, coated in rain and tears. She glared at him with hate burning in her eyes, but could do little else. She had worn herself down, and to release her miko powers now would require taking the powers back in from where they surrounded Rin, and she could not leave the girl unprotected. She would rather be hurt than let the girl suffer.

He flexed his hand as he felt the presence of the one who so desired to fight grow near, and miasma formed around his fingers. With a curious glance towards them, he paused for a moment, as if considering what he was doing, but thought better of it, and plunged his poisoned hand deep within her stomach. Kagome instantly grimaced at the pain, and the poison began sweeping through her blood stream. She gasped for air as Naraku released her, letting her fall back towards the wet ground, where she landed with a splash.

In an instant, she was on her feet, clutching the holes in her stomach and gasping in agony. The second his hands had touched her, her barrier fell. She needed to get to Rin. But everything was already so fuzzy, so blurry. And hear head was so light, she could barely walk straight. But she was able to make a lame run to Rin, who had hidden behind Jaken when her barrier disappeared. When she saw Kagome, the girl was immediately at her side, using her small amount of knowledge to try and help the miko, numbing at the very least to make her comfortable.

Kagome collapsed at the edge of the battlefield, seeing triple of everything, her breaths becoming more painful by the second. Rin kneeled by her side, crying and begging. Jaken stood in front of them, along with a few warriors, protecting them from stray demons.

But Kagome would not let go just yet.

"Kagome-chan? Rin understands if you want to go to sleep. Rin's not going to like it, but Rin understands." The little girl murmured through her tears, trying desperately to stop the flow that was relentlessly making its way down her cheeks.

Kagome painfully smiled up at the girl.

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for hero till the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Rin understood her meaning, and smiled down at the only slightly older women. Rin felt the same way, to a certain extent.

Kagome didn't have to wait long. Naraku, who had been watching her die with a gleeful expression, turned to the forest with expectance, and in all his regal glory, in strode Sesshomaru, eyes tinted red, sword drawn.

No words were said as the two began to fight. Kagome knew Sesshomaru would take care of it. He knew all he had to do was remove the jewel; Naraku had placed his heart within the confines. If he removed the jewel, Kagome's miko essence would instantly purify it, thus purifying the being that was Naraku. He was strong, fast, and powerful. He was the most powerful creature she knew. He could do it. The fact he was running on rage helped some.

Kagome didn't know how long she lay there, labored breaths, eyes glazed, body numb, listening to the sound of swords clashing, not knowing who was who when a hiss of pain or cry of distress went up from both the two leaders, and the warriors.

She hardly registered when she was gathered up in arms, not able to feel most of it. she knew someone was talking to her. she didn't know who, or why, and could barely make out what was being said. She caught "This will hurt… Only if you consent… surprised… alive… strong poison…. Direct hit…"

She barely even heard herself replying.

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure  
>And it's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life_

A pain more intense than the one she been experiencing before, spread through her body, causing her to cry out in pain. Someone was massaging her back. Her stomach throbbed and as another burst of pain shot through it, she found her breathing was coming easier. She blinked a few times and shaped were coming into view.

One more burst of pain caused her to clench her teeth in agony, but she help in her scream. It had been the worst pain she felt today. But when she opened her eyes, her vision was clear as day. cradling her in his arms was Sesshomaru, her friends gathered around her. she noticed his poisoned claw hovering over her wound. Clever, she had time to think. they had found out she could purify Sesshomaru's poison because he was a pure demon, during their travels. Using his poison to drowned out Naraku's and in return have her purify his was brilliant, albeit painful.

She smiled up at him from her place in his lap, before turning to grin at everyone around her. she would be sore and tired for few days, but she had held down the fort and saved the palace and Rin, though nearly losing her life in the meantime.

As the sun rose over the hill, casting beautiful oranges, yellows, and reds over the lands, Sesshomaru smiled a real smile, shocking the girl, but earning an over-excited hug.

"I need a hero." She whispered.

The arms that came up to wrap around her in relief and acceptance, with perhaps a bit of amusement, were enough of an answer for her.

**Yes? No? Well whatever, I tried. It sort of all happened as I typed it so….. Maybe I'll come back and change a few things around or something later.**

**Oh and yeah, Sesshomaru had two arms. What of it? GO die in a hole.**

**No I love you. Really. Review!**


End file.
